Wild Frank en Equestria, temporada 1: Dragones
by Filomental
Summary: No es un crossover, es un documental escrito que les mostrará una parte del fascinante mundo de Equestria. Y qué mejor protagonista que el legendario Wild Frank.
1. Episodio Piloto

Disclaimer del productor: Esto debería ser un crossover, pero el principio que rige este fic es el mismo de un fanfic Hie [Humano en Equestria]: Un crossover se da entre dos narrativas ficticias, el problema con Wild Frank es que no pretende ser un elemento ficticio, si bien puede actuar o efectuar uno que otro chiste. Así que yo considero este fic como otro HiE.

* * *

\- Como pongas una mano en la estatua, entras en una fosa. Espabilas, y que estás con caballitos de colores, que te ponen en custodia y que te encuentras en otro mundo y nada… que todo huele a plasta de caballo. – Decía un poni de pelaje crema con una vicera blanca puesta de lado inverso. Quien de pronto observa a la cámara. - ¿Está grabando?

La poni afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Pero cómo no me avisas. – Regañó su camarógrafa. Quien no supo cómo responder sin interferir en la escena. – Bueno… después de meses acostumbrándome a este cuerpecito, haciendo ejercicio y convencer a una yegua con corona de que me deje salir. Me encuentro con que tengo el culo tatuado…

\- Se llama Cutie Mark. – Dice la yegua, con la voz baja.

\- Sí, este chisme dice de qué tengo que currar. – Dice Frank, mostrando su flanco a la cámara. En la cual aparece el colmillo de una serpiente. – Y como aquí no hacen documentales, pues tengo que mostrar toda mi gracia a la princesa Tuiligt.

\- Twilight, princesa de la amistad. – Recalca la yegua.

\- Sí… princesa de la amistad. – Expresa el presentador, con una expresión neutral. – Bueno pues nada, a hacer el programa chavales.

La camarógrafa afirma con la cabeza y suelta la cámara, que empieza a flotar en el aire junto a ella, con un movimiento de casco.

\- Nos encontramos en Dragon Lands hogar de las criaturas que han fascinado la imaginación de toda la humanidad. En esta travesía os hablaremos de los dragones. Y para ello, el primer punto a donde me dirijo es al trono mismo de Dragon Lands, para entrevistarme con la señora de los dragones Ember, y esto es ¡Wild Frank!

La cámara se alejaba brevemente para poder hacer un cameo de todo el lugar mostrando al corcel con los brazos extendidos. Mostrando las planicies rocosas, las montañas rocosas, las fosas rocosas y los acantilados. Sin embargo, el corcel se encontraba caminando por un sendero bien marcado por piedrecillas.

\- No saben el gusto da andar por estos senderos, todavía no me acostumbro a las cosquillas que te hacen estos chismes. Es como un chiqui chiqui chiqui con cada paso. No entiendo cómo le hacéis para andar sin estar riendo como idiotas.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás. – Interfirió la yegua.

\- Ya te lo dije Bite, que no hables cuando estamos grabando.

\- Lo siento señor Wild.

\- Que me llamo Frank tía. Ya está.

Las cámaras enfocan el trono de la princesa dragón Ember, quien observa extrañada a sus visitantes.

\- Hola, buenas. – Saluda Wild Frank, acercándose a realeza dragón. – He venido de parte de la princesa Twilight para hacer un vídeo sobre la fauna que tiene aquí.

\- Sí, sí… ella ya me ha dicho, adelante, mis dragones tienen la orden de no atacarte, pero no te pases de molesto. Los dragones no toleramos mucho contacto físico.

\- Claro. – la cámara se acerca hasta encuadrarlo de la cruz hacia arriba y tanto él como la camarógrafa comienzan a internarse en las tierras. – Gracias. Bueno chavales, una de las primeras cosas que ustedes se preguntarán es ¿Cómo pueden sobrevivir los dragones en un lugar tan cutre? Simple, los dragones tienen un control de su metabolismo que mola.

De pronto la cámara se ve ligeramente agitada por el vuelo de un dragón que aterriza en una piedra cercana la fuerza de su vuelo levanta tanto polvo que la polera blanca del corcel se tiñe de un café bastante degradado, tanto que hasta parece azul.

El dragón observa tanto a los ponis como a la cámara, intrigado por lo que está pasando.

\- A ellos les basta con comer cualquier bicho de una décima de su peso para estar satisfechos durante todo un año. – Los ojos del dragón no dejan de observar al poni. – Vamos a ver cuánto me le puedo acercar.

El corcel pone pecho a tierra y empieza a efectuar lo que conoce como "dona" que se limitaba a rodar sobre el suelo, acercándose lentamente al animal y sin dejar de ver sus reacciones. La cámara le sigue siguiendo su trayecto.

\- Ya os preguntareis cómo vuela con alas tan pequeñitas. De donde yo vengo es imposible que un animal como este pueda volar, y todo le juega en contra, la física, la química, la biología, aquí es el mismo chiste, solo que aquí hay magia y eso lo arregla todo.

Vuelve a aproximarse, el dragón exhala algo de humo de su hocico.

\- Okey, este es el límite que él me está imponiendo. – Aclara Frank mientras se apoya sobre su codo, no deja de ver de reojo al animal, mientras observa a la cámara y con su rostro carismático continúa. – ¡Y cómo lo arregla chavales! – exclamó, pero entre susurros – Veréis, estos animales tienen la mordida más potente de este mundo, pero no están hechos para enganchar el chisme con su presa, que va, a esa se la tragan ni bien la atrapan. Todos sus dientes – agrega mostrando sus dientes y mordiendo en el aire – están diseñados para una cosa y eso es comer gemas.

Inmediatamente, el dragón comienza a moverse, acercándose al poni. Su tamaño, que triplica al del poni, le hacen ver intimidante, el propio Frank se sobresalta al sentir que las patas del dragón pisan las rocas, haciendo que estas crujan y se muevan. El dragón, en un andar bípedo, pronto llega hasta el poni y se detiene, para fijar su mirada sobre el mamífero.

\- Su mordida tiene una fuerza de veinte toneladas por centímetro cuadrado, y sus dientes están hechos del material más fuerte que existe en la naturaleza. – Susurraba, mientras el dragón comenzaba a perder interés en él. – Si de algo les sirve es para romper el espinazo de sus presas pero no los usan ni para desgarrarla ni para triturarla. Si se fijan bien.

Entonces la cámara se acerca a la boca del dragón, quien enseña los dientes con una mirada inquieta y exhalando humo de su hocico.

\- Sus incisivos tienen un borde muy afilado, casi hasta parecen lanzas, estos los usan para cortar las gemas, y es que cuando ellos se encuentran con una de tamaño considerable, lo primero que hacen es crac, - Enfatiza Frank, colocando sus dos cascos al nivel de su boca y actuando como si estuviera dándole un mordisco a algo – la despedazan con el pedazo de mandíbula que tienen, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero los dragones son bastante cachetudos y sus cuellos son muy gruesos, eso es porque se gastan un montón de músculos que ni se imaginan chavales, ni se imaginan.

Ya os estaréis preguntando por qué no me come, es que soy poni y los ponis tenemos un sistema de defensa que hace pirar a cualquier depredador, pero os hablaré de eso en otra ocasión.

\- Y ellos se comen todo tipo de gemas y como sabrán, las gemas tienen mucha magia acumulada, así que los dragones las trituran hasta crear algo parecido a un polvillo y se lo tragan, así se libera una cantidad enorme de magia en sus cuerpos y casi todo su cuerpo es como un conductor de magia ¿A qué me refiero con conductor? Para empezar, sus alas no solo se hacen más fuertes con magia, sino que generan una superficie mucho más amplia con magia, traducción, las alas les crecen cuando se encuentran en el aire. No siempre de la misma forma, pero todos los dragones tienen esta habilidad. Salvo por los dragones rastreros.

\- Oye, tienes que buscar un mejor pasatiempo. – Sentenció el dragón, poco antes de volver a levantar vuelo y alejar a nuestro protagonista varios metros por la fuerza que sus alas habían generado. Pero el corcel se volvió a levantar, con la tierra que le cubría todo el rostro y sonriendo no pudo evitar gritar.

\- ¿No os dije chavales? Los dragones sí que saben usar magia. Esta fuerza es imposible sin que el dragón use magia en sus músculos y como vean que ellos tienen pechugas poco pronunciadas, se enteran que estos músculos por sí solos no les levantan. Pero eso no es todo, estamos en búsqueda de algo que seguro os va a provocar ternura, las crías de dragón y estamos en la época donde salen del cascarón. Así que vamos a ver cómo bichos del tamaño de un castillo empiezan siendo bichos del tamaño de un casco.

El corcel afirmó con la cabeza y la cámara dejó de grabar. Para acercarse a la yegua que la puso dentro de sus alforjas.

\- Bite, tomemos un descanso, que los nidos de dragón están a dos horas y esta tierra me ha entrado hasta en la boca y sabe a azufre. – El corcel se puso a escupir para ver si se quitaba el sabor de la boca.

\- Bien, señor Wild.

\- Que es Frank tía. – Regañó el corcel observando todo el paisaje. – Vaya temporada vamos a hacer con los dragones.


	2. Capítulo 1, Temporada 1

El panorama esencialmente mantiene un azul pétreo y rojo en las costas de los ríos de lava. En escena entraba el presentador, caminando con pasos confiados, ligeros y de pronto observa la cámara mientras sigue avanzando.

\- Y qué os cuento chavales, los dragones son criaturas especiales; a poco os molan sus dientes, su tamaño y el fuego que escupen. De donde yo vengo a cualquiera le llamaría la atención una bestia así y es que parece que tienen mala leche. Lo cierto es que son menudo grupo de haraganes, toda oportunidad de ahorrar trabajo que tienen la aprovechan.

Subiendo una pendiente, cuidándose constantemente de resbalar a causa de las rocas, la cámara capturó su ascenso a una sierra, sobre la cual se encontraban varios echados de espaldas contra el sol.

Después de ascender, Wild Frank se agazapa y habla con susurros.

\- Los dragones no tienen buen oído chavales, voy muy calladito para ser invisible, pero lo que voy a hacer por ningún motivo lo repitáis. Os voy a demostrar cuán mala leche son los dragones en realidad. – Explicó acercándose al grupo de dragones. – La mayoría se hecha una siestecita a estas horas, toman sol y se ahorran el trabajo de hacer el metabolismo, ya os dije chavales, ellos regulan su propio metabolismo y muchos otros temas; generalmente viven aletargados. Pero ojo que con estos no hay que jugar, como decidan darte de ostias pum – Expresa golpeando sus cascos suavemente, para que no hagan ruido – te dan hasta que estés jorobao.

Con la cámara de cerca, Wild Frank se acerca hacia un dragón.

-Este de aquí es el macho. Que cómo lo sé; pues bueno, mírenle los cuernos y las escamas, usualmente los machos cuidan más sus escamas y sus cuernos suelen tener curvas menos pronunciadas. – Mientras más se acerca, más susurra. – Y no es como en los mamíferos, a los dragones no puedes verle el pito ni los cojones ni la chucha.

La yegua se puso a anotar el momento en el que el corcel dijo aquello para la posterior edición.

\- Todo eso se lo guardan dentro del cuerpo y pues ambos sexos tienen en común la cloaca, que está a de un cuarto a un tercio de la cola, bajando por el vientre. Básicamente les sirve para caguetear y mear.

Ya estaba a unos centímetros del dragón que reposaba.

\- No os cuento chavales, os enseño. Miren la cola. – Dice Frank, logrando que la cámara enfoque la parte mencionada. – Verán que el grosor que tiene al principio y al final, es otra característica entre anchos y hembras, aunque no siempre se da. Pero todos los dragones tienen la cola hecha toda cachas, de este tío que debe tener dos metros, la cola debe pesar cuarenta o cincuenta kilos, y esto pega una ostia que te lanza al piso. Pero es de esas ostias que te pueden romper los huesos.

Wild Frank ya estaba al lado de la cabeza del dragón. Mismo que tenía los ojos cerrados por una membrana semitransparente.

\- Mirad sus párpados, tienen uno que sirve como los googles que usan los caballitos con alas.

\- Pegasos. – Susurró desde lejos la yegua.

\- Sí, pegasos. Esto es para evitar que no se les dañe los ojos cuando van volando. Pero lo que os quiero enseñar es esto. – Explicó, mientras sus cascos se acercaban al cuello del dragón.

Así pues, comenzó a darle ligeros empujones y el reptil apenas si reaccionó.

\- Que por qué estoy jorobando a un macho, pues porque, aunque no los creáis, son los que menos mala leche tienen cuando se cabrean; las hembras son las de mala leche. – Agregó, mientras seguía empujándole. Su casco ascendió, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, mostrando que de verdad estaba aterrado por lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, su casco bajó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al dragón – este golpe que le he dao apenas si es un cosquilleo chavales. – Inmediatamente la garra del dragón se puso en el área golpeada y se rascó. – ¿No os digo? Literalmente, a los dragones nadie les joroba. Solo un gilipollas lo haría. – Concluye.

Mientras Wild Frank se aleja, extiende el casco para que la yegua le lance una bolsa de cuero; al abrirla, el corcel expone una cantidad considerable de hielo.

\- Vamos, os voy a enseñar algo más y después nos vamos pirando, que el sol ya se está yendo. – Continuó con su voz baja depositando el hielo debajo del estómago del dragón. – Los dragones detestan el frío aunque pueden estar en él por mucho rato y por qué; pues porque no quieren gastar energía regulando su temperatura con la magia que acumulan de las gemas. Son unos roñicas. – Sonrió ante la cámara mientras se alejaba.

Por supuesto, el dragón se percató del frío y, todavía dormido rodó para el lado izquierdo, mostrando su vientre al aire, momento en el que Wild Frank se acercó hacia el estómago de la criatura. Wild Frank le hizo el ademán para instruirle a la yegua que se acercara.

\- Ya os dije chavales, no sabes con seguridad de que sexo es el dragón hasta que él o ella te lo dice. – Señalando la parte baja de la cola, Wild Frank corroboraba que, efectivamente, nada había allí más allá de una cola. – Pero lo que en realidad os quiero mostrar es esto. – El corcel se recostó sobre el pecho de la criatura y, con su oído atento buscó y rebuscó hasta encontrar algo que le sacó una sonrisa y le hizo abrir su boca. De inmediato extendió el casco y la yegua le pasó un micrófono mágico que tenía una pita atada a uno de sus extremos. – Atentos chavales, vais a oír el latido de un dragón en descanso.

Un sonido profundo y bastante aletargado se escuchó, de hecho, fue un golpe seco, húmedo y tan lento que apenas se notaba que era tan solo un impacto, y pasaron treinta segundos hasta que se oyó otro. Mientras tanto, el corcel continuaba con los ojos cerrados y compartiendo la experiencia como ningún espectador podría hacerlo. Mas, pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó con cuidado, En silencio y mostrando los dientes, puso un casco al nivel de su cuello y lo movió de un lado a otro para comunicarle a su camarógrafa que era tiempo de retirarse.

Sin embargo, el micrófono continuaba sobre el pecho del animal, el latido eventualmente comenzaba a acelerarse, la cadencia se aceleraba, pum, pum, pum, cada vez más rápido un latido cada diez, cada cinco, en uno por segundo se detuvo cuando el micrófono fue retirado con la pita y se escabulló entre las rocas. Tanto el presentador como la camarógrafa ya se encontraban de nuevo en las faldas de la sierra rocosa y mientras el micrófono era recuperado, el corcel observó a la cámara.

\- Lo que os voy a mostrar ahora chavales es más complejo que un animalito y tal. Los dragones son criatura son inteligentes y han construido sociedad. Es por eso que aquí los trato solo como animales y evito hablar de la sociedad, y lo hago principalmente porque yo curro con animales, no con personas, todos somos animales y eso es lo que os voy a mostrar; pero hay que hablar de algo importante ahora.

Se supone que debía hacer un corte en ese preciso momento, pero la cámara les siguió a lo largo de dos horas de caminata por las laderas, por el camino pétreo, riachuelos de lava y una conversación entre la yegua y el corcel. De pronto, el corcel se detiene en un risco con hilillos de lava por todas partes y un pozo de lava roja en el fondo.

\- Hace un calor de los cojones… bien chavales, antes de seguir, tengo que explicaros algo importante, los dragones han formado una sociedad donde lo más cercano a un líder es el señor de los dragones, que ahorita es hembra, y nada... que la situación hay que entenderla y no andar juzgando a la primera.

La cámara se acercaba para enfocar a Wild Frank y este comenzaba a caminar, de perfil, se podía ver tanto el fondo de lava roja, piedra azul y cielo blanquecino por el humo y las nubes.

\- Los dragones son criaturas poderosas, hermosas y tal. Pero, lo que casi nadie sabe es que tienen uno de los índices de natalidad y mortalidad más alta y esto no es chiste, estos números son críticos. Ojo, yo respeto a todo mundo, me codeo con los protectores de animales, me pongo a rescatar animales con ellos y toda la cosa… pero cuando tratan de intervenir en la naturaleza como han tratado de hacerlo algunos ponis, con buenas intenciones desde luego, yo me opongo.

Lo primero, pues que por una buena razón los dragones actúan como lo hacen y es cuestión de usar la cabeza ¿Vale? La natalidad de los dragones tiene que ser alta y también su mortalidad, la sobrepoblación en cualquier especie siempre trae problemas y en el caso de los dragones, el problema se multiplica por cien.

Mientras caminaba, Wild Frank mantenía su bicera hacia atrás, su rostro mostraba la seriedad con la que ahora estaba hablando.

\- Una de las cosas que quiero decir es que los dragones lo saben, no son idiotas, no son padres crueles. A ver chavales, si hay sobrepoblación, todos están fritos. Que es triste lo que vamos a ver y tal, lo es. Pero no es para poner a parir a la señora de los dragones por no intervenir, ni a las princesas por mandar ayuda como muchos allá sugieren al enterarse.

Imaginad un dragón de veinte, treinta metros de alto cuando encuentra gemas suficientes para una vida; la bronca que lleva al ambiente es cojonuda casi todo se muere por el humo que emite. Imaginad que ese dragón se multiplica por diez, por cien y de pronto todos se posan en minas y lugares así; a todos les cae la bronca.

Un dragón prácticamente es indestructible de adulto chavales. Sus escamas aguantan cualquier ostia que le sueltes, se muere de hambre a los dos años, son unos sobrevivientes que te cagas, podrían aguantar en un mundo lleno de ceniza y casi sin vida, cosa que pasa cuando encuentran un lugar con muchas gemas ¿Vale?

Entonces, todos intuyen que, si los dragones no se reducen en número de pequeños, no lo harán de grandes… ¿Vais captando la idea chavales? Es de sentido común. – explicó el corcel, tocando su cabeza y manteniendo la seriedad, bastante rara en su presentación hasta el momento – Aunque suene cruel y sea demoledor, cosa que será lo que os voy a mostrar.

El corcel comenzaba a descender por un camino como cualquier otro, con rocas y uno que otro hilillo de lava.

\- Las princesas los saben, la señora de los dragones lo sabe y los entendidos de verdad, los que contribuyen al conocimiento y al bienestar de la naturaleza, lo saben. Así que chavales… vean esto de la forma más objetiva posible.

Nuevamente el rostro del corcel cambiaba de forma tan sutil que no le hizo falta dibujar una sonrisa. Con solo ver que sus ojos recuperaban su resplandor cuasi natural, bastó para que hasta la camarógrafa sonriera.

\- Bien chavales, aquí estamos. Esta es una isla llena de volcanes y que constantemente eructan lava; se preguntarán que hacemos en un lugar lleno de piscinas de lava y flujos por cada rincón. Pues aquí es donde los dragones inician sus vidas. – Expresó Wild Frank con una sonrisa. – Acercándose cada vez más al centro de una suerte de plataforma rocosa lisa, la cámara se alejaba, para mostrar los afluentes de lava que pasaban por debajo.

\- Esta roca que estoy pisando debe tener de veinte a treinta grados centígrados, verán, los dragones ponen huevos y tal, pero no son como la mayoría de las aves, ellos no se quedan a empollar sus huevos, no amamantan a sus crías, ni siquiera observan el nacimiento de las mismas, es la señora de los dragones la única espectadora del nacimiento de los dragones.

Ember estaba en el fondo, parada frente a uno de los pozos donde los huevos se depositaban, Wild Frank se acercó con lentitud a otro de ellos, mientras la cámara la enfocaba; la dragona pues, se hallaba consternada por su presencia, pero aceptándola se arrodilló para ver que los huevos comenzaban a resquebrajarse.

\- Chavales, una sola dragona puede poner entre diez y veinte huevos y los va depositando en las cercanías, es la señora de los dragones la que se encarga de transportarlos todos aquí. Si podéis ver bien, verán que ella está hecha polvo y es que solo el señor de los dragones tiene permitido cuidar de los huevos. Usualmente el señor de los dragones era un ser enorme que con echarse alrededor de los huevos ya evitaba que cualquier bichajo con ganas de jorobar se acercara; pero, como ven, a comparación ella es pequeñaja.

\- Oye, oí eso. – Refunfuñó Ember, con un rostro de pocos amigos.

\- Así que ha tenido que moverse de aquí para allá, apartar aves que de pronto se pasaban por aquí y cuidar que los huevos estuvieran a temperatura correcta. Si os dais cuenta, esta plataforma es como una sartén, pero solo mantiene los huevos a una temperatura fija, no los cocina.

Uno de los huevos comenzó a moverse, después otro y de pronto varios huevos comenzaron a fracturarse sus cascarones dibujaban inmensas líneas, hasta que finalmente de uno de ellos, salió a relucir una cabecita puntiaguda, ojos saltones y una lengüita que de pronto se movía en el aire.

\- Chuchi, chuuuchi – decía Wild Frank, mientras se acostaba sobre la piedra para dar la bienvenida al recién nacido, que, lejos de ignorarle, mordió la punta de su casco. - Chavales, son dragones, si está agresivo es por un motivo muy importante. – Se levantó de repente para tomar velozmente con los cascos al dragón y su huevo entre los cascos. – Ved. – La cámara enfocó de cerca el huevo. – A muchos les llama la atención que los huevos de los dragones sean todos relucientes, y también las manchas que tienen. Si os habéis percatado, en esta isla no hay nada, pero realmente nada que un dragón pueda comer.

Wild Frank acercó el huevo a la cámara para denotar que, tanto el cascarón como el interior de este tenían un polvillo disperso que relucía contra el sol.

\- Antes de producir estos huevos, la madre habrá ingerido al menos cien quilos en gemas, dentro de su cuerpo, todo el polvo generado por esa ingesta se comprimirá y se dispondrá en el cascarón, las manchas provienen de los minerales que ella ha extraído comiendo rocas y han sido compactadas de la misma forma; en cristiano chavales, ellos van a comer el cascarón durante el primer mes de vida que tengan.

Dicho esto, el corcel devolvió al pequeño dragón a su sitio, levantándose, la cámara de pronto enfocó cómo los dragones apuntaban sus cabezas en dirección a la Señora de los dragones.

\- Aunque no lo creáis, todo lo que ellos van a recordar de las próximas semanas será el olor de la señora de los dragones. Os preguntaréis qué pasa con los demás dragones; pues ellos están lejos y se están preparando para migrar. Así es chavales, todos menos la señora de los dragones y estos chavalitos saldrán de la isla en los próximos días.

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que la señora de los dragones se alejara de la plataforma. Los pequeñuelos comenzaban a buscarse entre sí y usando sus mandíbulas de infantes se mordían, al no tener dientes, parecía un juego común entre aquellos. Pero Wild Frank se apartó lentamente, dejando a la camarógrafa parada en la plataforma. Sus movimientos eran más rígidos.

\- Pero es que desde que son pequeños los dragones son completamente cachas. – Exclamó Frank, al tiempo que la cámara documentaba el momento en el que uno de los pequeños levantaba a uno de sus hermanos y se paseaba con este por el pequeño pozo, ascendiendo por este, su hermano se retorcía y trataba de morderle de la misma forma, pero no se dejaba.

Movimientos torpes de recién nacido que se repetían de un lugar a otro, de pronto, la mayoría de los pequeños o tenía a un hermano en la boca y lo levantaba o estaba bajo un juego con otro de los dragones.

Sin embargo, la cámara se concentró en uno de los dragones, uno rojo y tan pequeño como un casco, que transportaba a su hermano hasta la lava y pronto lo dejaba caer, el pequeñuelo comenzaba a emitir un quejido, tratando de volver a subir a la plataforma luchaba con sus garras contra la piedra. Un gemido reptil, un sonido con la garganta que resonaba sin que abriera la boca.

\- A qué se debe este gum gum gum que hacen… - Explicó Wild Frank mientras hacía un gesto algo gracioso, aunque el resplandor de sus ojos ya había desaparecido. – Los dragones bebés nacen prácticamente indefensos, sus escamas no soportan las altas temperaturas de la lava como las de un adulto, sus cueras vocales no se han desarrollado y su audición tampoco, si no abre la boca es porque sabe que si lo hace va a tragar lava. – Explicaba, mientras la cámara enfocaba al pequeño y cómo, con el paso del tiempo, mientras trataba de ascender a la plataforma sin éxito.

En medio minuto, de su cuerpo comenzó a manar un humo negro y sus quejidos se hacían menos intensos, eventualmente sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y su cuerpo se comenzó a chamuscar, los últimos movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo fueron el aviso de su final prematuro.

Un espectáculo similar se daba alrededor de todos los pozos, cada dragón bebé tirado a la lava por sus hermanos fenecía al cabo de un minuto de lucha, algunos lograban volver a la plataforma y regresar donde sus huevos para seguir con aquella lucha por la vida.

\- Esto no lo hacen porque sean malos por naturaleza como se creía en el pasado, lo hacen porque no les van a crecer los dientes de infante hasta dentro de un mes, lo único que pueden comer es el cascarón, un cascarón no basta para que uno sobreviva durante ese tiempo. Básicamente se van a mantener a partir de la magia que extraigan del polvillo y esa magia se va a agotar velozmente. Entonces, tienen que reducir el número de bocas. – Dijo el corcel, antes de callarse y observar la escena.

No le importó que la camarógrafa estuviera en medio de aquel escenario; de hecho, la cámara pudo grabar las lágrimas que le salían mientras trataba de alejarse y saltaba para evitar el río de lava que rodeaba la plataforma.

Uno de los pequeños derrotados, de alguna forma se las ingenió para ir al otro lado del río y tratar de ascender, al olfatear y ver a la yegua, comenzó a gimotear con sus sonidos guturales; esta de inmediato interpretó lo que trataba de decirle y se agachó para tomarlo entre sus cascos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces Flora? – Preguntó de repente el corcel. – Devuélvelo…

La yegua se mordió el labio e hizo como si no escuchara.

\- ¡Coño Flora! ¡Que la devuelvas a tierra tía! – Gritó el corcel a la yegua, quien por poco devuelve el grito, pero se limitó a ver al corcel y tragar saliva, mientras su llanto incrementaba.

\- Wild. – Dijo ella tratando de regañar, con su voz, la actitud del presentador.

\- ¡Con una puta! devuélvelo tía – Al final de su oración, ni siquiera Wild Frank pudo mantener la compostura, sonando más a una súplica que a una orden y con la voz quebrada.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y bajó al pequeño, que seguía gimoteando y comenzó a vagar libremente por las orillas del río.

\- El nacimiento de un dragón chavales. – Expresó en tono sombrío y sin atreverse a entrar en escena el corcel. – No juzguéis si no entendéis lo que está pasando aquí.

El pequeño dragoncillo continuaba vagando con sus gimoteos y la camarógrafa le seguía de cerca, dudando entre volver a tomarlo y dejarlo.

\- No es porque seamos mamíferos y ellos reptiles, o por instinto maternal u otras cosas, cosas que ellos también tienen. – Explicó Wild Frank, la cámara entonces denotó el rostro triste de la señora de los dragones. – Ser dragón no es fácil y su vida empieza de la manera más dura; pero, si os ayuda a digerir estas escenas, ellos no van a recordar nada de lo sucedido, ni de lo que suceda durante los próximos cuatro meses. Salvo por el olor de Ember, eso se les va a quedar por toda la vida. Durante todo este tiempo van a ser solo instinto. Ojo que esto no pasa con todos los dragones. Pero de eso ya os hablaré más adelante.


End file.
